Officer Down
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: Just a cool little episode i made. Some SMac i guess, nothing big, but very cute ;D


Officer Down:

*I wrote this as i pictured it would happen in an episode noting my side notes below and it helps if you imagine it while listening to the music, then you get the jist, kk? and i dont own CSB or CSI:NY including its charactors*

*plays the SOS by Jordin Sparks, using shots of New York in the dark*

_(You see a woman getting ready for what looks to be a very nice night, she puts on a dress but all you can see is her lower half, nothing more. She puts a gun in her purse, then leaves out the door. More shots of New York. Next we are at some club and we see this same lady dancing to the same song. she eventually meets some man there and we cant see him either, but we can tell they are going into a back room where nobody is. When viewers hear the lyrics "hit the ground" we hear a gunshot and the lady falls and then we find out who it finally is. Stella. The man bends over and grabs her phone and scrolls through her phone book until he finds the number he wants. More shots of New York and then we are in Macs office at the crime lab. He's doing paperwork when his phone goes off, it reads "Stella" he answers and there was a man on the phone.)_

"I have her, not letting her go unless i get what i want. She is injured so i think you should hurry. *hangs up*

"Shit!" Mac shouts, but since it is so late hardly anyone is there. He called Danny.

"Danny, hey, i need your help, somebody has Stella and she's hurt meet me at the office. Thanks bye"

He slammed his cell on his desk and kicked his chair. He and Stella were like family and when one was in danger, the other was right there to save her. Danny rushed in.

"You have any idea where she may be?" Danny asked

"She did say she was going to go out dancing last night at that club called 'Streak' so maybe we should go there and ask around." Mac grabbed his coat, swung it around and put it on.

"Yeah lets see if anyone saw her or even who took her" Danny walked out and Mac followed.

"Oh Danny, i forgot the guy who has Stella said he was going to call me back with his demands so maybe we should wait for that." Mac turned around and walked back to his office with Danny right behind. They both sat in Macs office until the phone rang. Mac quickly grabbed the phone and answered, putting it on speaker so Danny could hear to.

"Taylor" Mac answered.

"Tomorow meet me at the open lot by Jesler St. with 50,000 dollars and a plane ticket to Greece, i hear its nice there from your friend, right Stella? *girl screams in background* Yeah i thought so." He hung up after that giving Mac no time to respond.

"We can head over now if you want?" Danny got up and walked out of Macs office, but stopped at his door and turned around.

"Yeah, lets, let me grab my kit." Mac grabbed it and they left.

They made it to the club and walked in.

"Hey Mac, we should come here more often" He had his kit in his hands.

"You asking me on a date?" Mac joked.

"Very funny, lets go. They walked into the office of the club and the owner was sitting there.

"Hi, my name is Katy, what can i do for you?" She got up from her chair.

"Was this woman here tonight?" Mac held up _his _picture of Stella.

"Yeah, she was here, had a couple drinks then went back in that room with some guy. Nobodies allowed in there so i went over, but he locked the doors with something." A rubber band maybe?"

"Don't you have keys?" Mac asked.

"Actually the only doors that have a lock is the front and back. So that way i dont have to worry about losing the keys. I know it sounds silly, but i'm very clumsy and loose things alot."

"Do you mind if we take a look at the back room?" Mac asked.

"Sure go right ahead, its right over there." She pointed over to the door.

Mac and Danny walked over to room and set up.

"Looks pretty clean, for a crime scene. I'll get the black light." Danny grabbed the light and shined it on the floor. Sure enough there was blood that had been cleaned with bleach.

"You think this is Stella's blood?" Danny asked. "I dont know if i can get a good sample to test if it is." Danny stood up taking his gloves off.

"Well, if not you can use this" Mac had found blood spatter on the wall that the perp forgot to clean up. Danny grabbed a swab and collected the sample.

"Boom! One step closer to finding Stella." Danny capped the sample, and they both collected their things and left.

(TO WHEREVER STELLA IS)

_It's Dark. Stella is sitting up against the wall and her attacker is facing her. He walks towards her and grabs her face._

"If your friend doesn't come to save you, then you know whats gonna happen. *Pulls out knife and runs the non-sharp side on her cheek. She has a gag in her mouth, so she cant really talk, just mumble and cry.

"Maybe we should give him a call." He picked up the phone, dialed Mac's number, removed her gag, and placed the phone to her ear. It rang when you hear Mac pick up and say "Taylor"

"*sniffs* Hey...Mac." She said crying.

(BACK TO LAB)

"Stella, where are you!" Danny walked by, saw Mac yelling and went in.

(BACK TO WHEREVER STELLA IS)

"I'm sorry Mac, i can't tell. . *hears slap and more crying* Mac i just can't tell you where i am, all i can say is the person who has me hostage is right here and his demands are clear and thinks you should hurry up. Please Mac, i-" *phone hangs up.

(BACK TO LAB)

Mac kicks his desk. What was she gonna say before she hung up? I what?

"Hey, Mac what was that?" Danny came up to him with a computer in his hand.

"The guy who has Stella wants his money and he's not being patient about it. Did you get a hit from the blood we found?"

"Actually, i got a big hit. The blood we found on the wall might belong to the guy who took Stella."

"So the blood on the floor, that someone cleaned up belonged to Stella, so whats his name." Danny handed Mac the laptop.

"His name is Karl Louman. He's from Queens. Now, his rapsheet probably wont surprise you that much, now, you ready for this?" Mac looks down at the computer and stated,

"Kidnapping, and drug possesion." Mac handed the computer back to Danny.

"I have Hawkes checking the sample on the floor, just to confirm that it is Stellas." Mac shook his head.

Minutes later Sheldon came in Macs office with big news.

"Hey Mac, I tested that blood sample and i can confirm that it is Stella's. So Stella was there and she was or still is badly bleeding." Mac just shook his head. Danny walked in.

"Mac i traced that call you got from Stella's phone, and since her phone can be tracked i know where it is right now." Mac gave him the look of "Just tell me already"

"Okay, so she, or we hope she is in a warehouse on Percy Street. Now, there is nothing there, it's abandoned, so it would be the perfect place to trick us and hide her phone there."

"Or, it's the perfect place to hide someone captive. Lets go check it out, i'll call Flack and get him to come with us, lets head down and see if Stella is there"

(TO THE WARHOUSE)

Mac, Danny and Flack have vests on and are right by the door.

"Now, we don't know if this guy is armed, so be very careful! Don't shoot, unless you need to. Alright, lets go!"

Mac kicked the door down and they all stormed inside. Flack took his own rout, while Danny and Mac went another way. They turned their flashlights on with guns drawn when they heard a noise. More like the sound of someone trying to move, even though they couldnt. The sound of struggle.

Mac and Danny quietly ran to see Stella sitting on the ground. She looked up and saw them, but shook her head. Mac knew from that, that Karl was there watching them. Suddenly Karl came up behind Stella and put her un a choke hold, holding a gun to her cheek.

"Drop your weapon!" Mac shouted with his gun pointed at Karl.

"No, wheres my money? and my ticket?" He pressed the gun closer to her cheek.

"I'm not stealing money for you, Karl. If you drop your weapon we can do this the easy way." Mac shouted again.

"I cant do that Taylor, i gotta get outta here."

"Why, Karl?" Mac was trying so hard to ease the status quo, when,

"Mac shoot him!" Stella shouted. Mac couldn't because she was in the way. She started to cry. "Please, Mac." She tried to drop to her knees, but Karls choke-hold was keeping her on her feet.

"Shut up!" He took his gun and pistol whipped her, knocking her out cold. He let her drop to the ground without thinking he had guns on him. Mac put 2 in his leg and he dropped on Stella.

"Danny, cuff him, i got Stel." Mac and Danny ran over to the two of them. Danny pulled Karl off the ground, handcuffed him and headed outside with the fugitive. Mac pulled Stella in his arms. He lightly tapped her face. She didn't respond. He grabbed her wrist, felt a pulse and picked her up. He ran her outside, where Sheldon and an ambulance were waiting.

"Is she alive?" Sheldon asked running besides Mac to the ambulance.

"Karl pistol whipped her, but her shoulder is hurt and she's unconcious" Mac let her go on a stretcher and they loaded her on the ambulance.

"Mac! You coming?" Sheldon asked before shutting the doors.

"No, I want to talk to Karl." Sheldon nodded and closed the doors as it drove away.

(INTERROGATION ROOM)

_Folder is slammed on the table, Mac sits and opens the folder, he is MAD!_

"What the HELL kinda stunt was that!?" Mac shouted as Karl said nothing.

"Let me refresh your memory. . " Mac grabbed Karl by the shirt pulling him close to his face and said.

"You almost killed one of my partners!, You almost killed us!" Mac let go and they both sat down facing each other alone in the room with Flack and Danny watching from behind the mirror/window.

"I want a lawyer." Was all he said, and he said it with a smile.

Mac got up and slammed his chair in towards the table. He opened the door and met Don and Danny outside.

"Maybe i should interview him, Mac. We wouldn't want you killing our perp." Flack noted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go check on Stella, cool off." Mac handed the nilla folder to Flack and left the station. Mac got into his car, started the engine and backed out of his parking space. He was driving down the road, when he just spaced out, thinking about Stella got the better of him, a horn was blown and Mac swerved, but managed to swerve back into the lane and keep on driving. He shook his head and kept driving on to the hostpital. When he parked he got out and went inside, he couldn't help but think of everything that was happening. Thoughts were racing through his head, as he entered the hospital. He asked for Stella's room. The nurse walked him there giving him details about her condition.

"She'll be fine. She's doing so well, about every minute she's complaining she wants to go home." Mac laughed.

"Yeah, well, she's a trouper." Mac opened the door to Stella's room to find her up and looking for something.

"You looking for something?" Mac said as he laughed.

"Mac!" Stella ran over to him and hugged him with one hand.

"Hey! I heard that this place bites." He laughed and she let go.

"Ugh, Mac, you have no idea. I keep asking to go home and they wont let me!" She sat in a chair pulling Mac into the one next to it.

"You really wanna go home that bad, huh?" He jokingly remarked.

"Ugh, Yeah!" She gave Mac the face of "Please get me outta here?"

"Fine, fine!" He laughed and got up taking Stella's hand in his, helping her up.

"Hey, Mac?" Stella asked with a smile, and when he turned his head to see what she wanted, she grabbed his face and pulled it closer to hers. She pressed her lips to his. She stopped and touched her nose to his.

"Thanks, Mac." She smiled still keeping her nose touching his.

"You know, this will be a great story to tell the guys in the squad room." Flack came out of nowhere. Stella stopped and ran over to Flack.

"Hey, Stel. How you feelin?" Flack asked returning the hug.

"I feel fine, they wont let me go home." She said letting him go and walking back over to Mac's side.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. Your good friend Don talked to the nurse ladies and convinced them that you can go home, but only if you go straight to bed, when we take you home."

Stella smiled and gave Mac one last hug when Mac remembered something.

"Hey, what were you gonna say before you hung up the phone?"

"hmmmm I was gonna say that i need you, i miss you, and i-"

"Guys! I'm still here!" Flack said. They all laughed.

SOOO WHAT YOU THINK?????


End file.
